Halo: Armstice Station
by Gorvar
Summary: A Post Human-Covenant war, story where Commander Johnson will find himself in charge of a neutral space station, dealing with UNSC and Elite intrests. Will he overcome his father's shadows and overcome the new threat that might destroy the universe?
1. Chapter 1

It's the year 2570 , mankind is slowly rebuilding after a devastating mostly one sided war.

Mankind fought a alliance of alien races called 'The Covenant' for twenty-two years which resulted in the near extinction of mankind. Billions were slain, dozens of worlds were destroyed and both fleets of spaceships were reduced to a handful. It was only due to the efforts of the human super soldiers called 'Spartans' and a portion of the Covenant led by the Sangheili (Called Elites in human tongue) mankind survived.

Fifteen years have passed since the end of the war, the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) and the Sangheili Alliance (consisting of a alliance of all the tribes on the homeworld) were at peace and decided to work together for a better future.

Due to the Sangheili having relied on the rest of the Covenant to build and maintain their ships, they found themselves in need in creating a new kind of spaceship to pursue the war with the remnants of the Covenant. Mankind, having the resources and minds for this task, made a proposition.

They would teach and help the Elites build their new space ships in exchange for trade rights, aid in terraforming worlds that were glassed (orbitally bombarded by plasma) and a space station between UNCS and Alliance space.

This station would be created with a unique blend of Covenant and human technology and to show the galaxy the new friendships between the two people. However many survivors and veterans of the Great War recall the atrocities committed by the other side, with quite a few rallying together in terrorist cells and creating movements to oppose the friendship.

However the station, Anchor Seven (but preferably called Armstice Station) was completed with little to no problems and would become the major trading hub between the UNSC and the Alliance.

To open the station, the UNSC send one of their prized officers over who would be present for the opening ceremonies and become the Commander for the station.

His name was Commander Terrence Johnson, the son of one of the human heroes of the war, Sergeant Avery Johnson and the hero of a skirmish between a allied UNSC/Alliance attack on a Convenant stronghold. His role however will be much, much more then being the Commander of one space station...


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years ago. **

Dust covered the entire valley as the soldier took cover in a large crater, left behind by the orbital bombardment a few hours earlier.

He quickly sat up and reloaded his assault rifle as he called in.

'Sergeant Johnson calling, is anyone still alive out there?'

It was rather ironic Terrence gained his father's rank quite quickly. Although he was grateful to rise through the ranks so quickly, he always suspected his mother was behind it.

But he was re-assured, even by the commanding officer for this mission, he gained his rank because he was a good soldier and a good tactical mind.

However here, on Titan VI, that meant nothing. Terrence glanced over the crater and saw a warrior Sangheili and a human soldier both fall down after being hit by blue plasma bolts. They kept firing until both got shot down.

'Damnit, someone call in!' he cried out.

'This is Field Marshal Hark'Vadam.' A alien voice sounded through the com system.' Where is your position, Sergeant?'

The UNSC and the Sangheili alliance both attacked the last major Covenant stronghold on Titan VI, which was meant to be 'a low-level threat' mission. It was supposed to be a ultimate sign of good public relations for both the people on Earth and Sanghelios. Both ONI and Elite intelligence believed the Brute forces were to few to pose a real threat...they forgot to mention they had Hunters and swarms of Grunts still.

What was meant to be a propaganda mission, turned out into a massacre.

Johnson's Pelican was shot down while in orbit and was the only man to survive the crash, seemed the Elites were a tad luckier.

'I'm seven kilometres from the rendez-vous point, got a bunch of apes at my tail and I'm out of banana's to throw at them!'

He placed his rifle on his shoulder and fired at where he saw several figures that started to appear through the dust.

'How many of your men are there with you?' the Field marshal asked.

'I'm flying solo Field Marshal, just lost one of your people and one of mine by enemy fire. That doesn't mean I want to be left hanging though!'

'Understood, stand your ground, we will be there shortly.' The radio switched itself off.

'Not like I got anywhere else to run to...' Johnson muttered.

Blue orbs appeared from the dust clouds which dissipated entirely. His attackers were fully seen now. Brutes, or to the Sanghelli the Jiralhanae. They were a large, bipedal, ape-like species from the planet Doisac.

They all wore blue power armour, which was supposed to amplify their natural strength even more.

It covered their heads, chest and parts of the legs, creating a more fiercesome sight.

They wielded plasma rifle, red U shaped weapons which fired deadly plasma bolts.

Johnson took cover in the sand and emptied a entire magazine into a Brute hostile, who dropped down dead.

The pack riled up in rage and threw brightly blue balls at the Sergeant.

'Shit!' he cursed.' Plasma grenades!'

He jumped into the crater as the earth around him shook as if it was in pain. He grunted in pain as he tried to get up on his feet...but his hand caught on something cold.

He opened his eyes...and knew no more.

**Now**

'Staff Sergeant Terrence Johnson?'

The Sergeant blinked as he came to. He was in a large capsule of some sort and felt like he was freezing. He was in his boxers, thank goodness since the person who woke him was a female marine, and felt like he had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers.

"Sergeant, can you hear me?'

'Yeh, yeh...' Terrence replied as he stepped out of the capsule and took the cigar he had on the stand next to the capsule.

'Sir, I think it's unwise to smoke shortly after your cryopreservation.' She suggested in vain as he lit the cigar.

The Sergeant inhaled a large puff of the cigar before he glanced at the slightly annoyed marine.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'Private Williams sir.' She replied.

'Williams...you know what this is?' he showed her the cigar.

'A cigar, sir.'

'A Cuban sugar. From Planet Earth itself, one of the few cigars left after the Covenant destroyed this brand's factories. This cigar is better then any sex, food or alcoholic beverage you ever had in your life. No-one, not even Captain Keyes herself can stop me.'

The door to he cryochamber slid open as another woman in a captain's outfit, with short black hair, entered the room.

'Speaking of the devil.' Johnson said as he slipped his cap on.

'Captain on the deck!' Private Williams saluted as Captain Keyes arrived.

'At ease.' The captain replied.' Had a good month's sleep, Staff Sergeant?'

'Could've had more pillows.' He replied.

The Captain smirked.' At least your sense of humour survived, probably to the dismay of our superiors.' She noticed the cigar.' I see you had your little treat, despite official orders not to?'

'Official orders can kiss my black ass.' Terrence replied.' Does help my mum is the head of ONI...'  
'Admiral Jilan al-Cygni.' The Captain nodded.' It's a shame she wont be present at the ceremony.'

'Not the first time she missed something big in my life.' Terrence took another puff of smoke.

'I know how that feels...' the captain paused a moment before she turned her attention to the marine.' Tell the crew to get ready, me and the Sergeant need to go over the mission.'

'Aye aye, Captain!' the marine saluted and left the room.

'You alright there Lizzie?' Terrence asked as all forms of formality disappeared.

'It's fine.' She replied as she checked the other cryopods absentmindedly.' That time of year again...'

'End of the Human-Covenant war...' Terrence went to his locker and slipped his clothes on.

'And my mother's funeral.' Elizabeth Keyes replied.' Grandmother already send me the annual E-mail, despite the fact I'm meeting her on the station in a few hours.'

'How is she?' Terrence asked.

'She's alright...you would think at her age she would calm down...do some gardening on Reach instead of inventing new starship energy shields.'

Terrence chuckled.' Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, calming down and take up gardening? That'll be the day I'll stop smoking.'

'You know I haven't seen her for nearly five years?'

'I thought you saw her on the Reach benefit fundraiser two months ago?' Terrence strapped the ties of his boots on tight.

'No, she had a 'breakthrough' for the new FTL drive.' Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'Still no excuse, dad was able to come over from Luna.'

'Who else is coming to this gig?'

Elizabeth thought.

'There is an ODST from the New Mombasa offensive who was privotal in securing the Engineer Virgil during the war. Quiet guy, barely speaks...his nickname is the Rookie.'

'Isn't he a Sergeant Major now?'

'You cant shake off nicknames.' She replied.' Or family lines.'

'The curse of holding up the family name...' Terrence growled.' Even dad wanted me to enlist before the entire mess at Reach went down...I was only three for crying out loud, I barely got out of my diaper!'

'Be sure to say that in your opening speech.' She smirked.

'You bet I will, hell the Elites will have a good laugh from it.' He paused.' Arbiter still coming?'

Elizabeth nodded.' Along with several Grunt ambassadors and the Brute Brutus, I know Terrence control yourself, and several others. The Ship Master Rtas'Vadum died last year of old age. Should make the deal with the Alliance using human build ships a lot easier. He really hated our ships...'

'Well some people really hate Aliens still.' Terrence doused the cigar and glanced in the mirror one more time.' The Spartan there as well?'

'Which one?' Captain Keyes asked.

'The Reach one, sole survivor of Noble team?'

'Oh, wait what's his name...' she snapped her fingers.' Kun? Mun?'

'Jun?'

'Yes, Jun.' she nodded.' No, none of the Spartans save a few are. Most of them are still distrusting to the Alliance, despite the fact one of them was a friend to the Arbiter.'

'Oh yes, the ever famous John-117 aka The Master Chief...you know how many times I have to mention him in my speech?'

'Don't tell! I have a bet going with the other captains.' She chuckled.

'Fair enough.' Terrence grinned and followed the Captain to the bridge.

'Captain!' the Xo saluted.' We have Anchor Station on visual!'

'Good Presly, show us.' The captain said.

The XO nodded and barked the order.

The monitor screen came to life and showed the station in the distance.

'There it is...' Keyes marvelled.' Armstice station.'

The station consisted a giant purple tear shaped former Covenant dreadnought with four giant arcs build around it. The Dreadnought and most of the weaponry were Alliance gifts while the arcs, airlocks and the Station's AI were UNSC. Terrence guessed the interior must've been over 12 kilometers in length and 13 in width, 18 with the arcs.

'Captain, we got the station's AI on line.' The pilot said.

'We just got in the system...' Terrence growled.

'They must be eager to speak with you.' Elizabeth smirked.

'NOBODY is eager to speak with me.' Terrence searched on his person for another cigar.

'On screen.' The captain smiled.

The monitor made a small section to the side which showed a old man made of light.

He wore a long robe, beard and a long walking cane.

'Captain Keyes and Staff Sergeant Johnson, welcome to the Aurabia system. My name is UNSC AI CTN 0452-2, but you can call me Mozes. I'll guide you to the docking bay for your vessel.'

'Thank you Mozes.' The Captain said before the AI nodded and disappeared.

'Mozes?' Terrence raised his brow.

'They're running out of ideas on avatars.' Elizabeth replied.

'Obviously.' Terrence rolled his eyes.' Why didn't I grab more cigars...?'

The console in front of the pilot flashed red.' Captain, I'm picking up something near the edge of the system...I got three Covenant carriers and a unknown!'

'Please tell me they're Alliance Mr. Hendrick.' Elizabeth said.

'Sorry Captain...Brute signatures. They're firing at the unknown vessel.'

'Why would the Brutes be here for, didn't we beat them back to the Doisac system two years ago?' Presly asked.

'I don't know Presly...' Elizabeth replied.

'Captain we're getting a message from the unknown vessel...audio only.'

'Patch it through.'

The com system switched on as a soft, yet terrified, female voice spoke.

'To anyone out there in the void, my name is Princess Asina of the Alayhnia people. We need aid, please we need-'

The com ended.

'They're getting heavily hammered Captain.' Hendrick said.

'We need to help them.' Terrence said.' If the Brutes go after them, it has to be for a reason.'

'They could be just as dangerous as the Covenant, captain.' Presly replied.

'We cant risk that, if this is a good second contact with another alien culture, I'm not letting that go to waste. Mister Hendrick, full go ahead, ask Armstice if they can send any fighters to assist. Terrence, grab some marines, board the alien vessel and rescue the survivors while we hold off the Brute ships.'

'Rodger ma'm.' Terrence said and ran off to the hangar bay.' Been dying to shoot some monkeys.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Being a good host.

'We're going up against Brutes I heard.' One of the Marines said as he loaded up his assault rifle.' Never fought a covie before.'

'Fought a couple of Grunts back Tarsonis IV.' A Asian female marine replied as she strapped her combat boots tightly.' Dangerous when they come in packs.'

'Wait, Hoshi is the only Marine here who fought Covenant?' a other marine asked out loud.' I haven't even been out of the Sol system until last week, man!'

'Keep your shirt on Jenkins.' The first marine said.' You'll be fine, we've been trained and given the most bad ass weaponry in the entire galaxy.'

'Corporal Riddick!' Terrence shouted towards the marine as he entered the hangar bay.' The troops ready?'

'We're ready and rearin' sir!' Private Williams saluted.

'Good, bridge says a few Covenant got inside the ship and sensors indicate heavy fire exchange in there, we're going in hot. For you greenhorns who wanted to shoot some Brute in the face, this is your lucky day.'

'Sir!' Hoshi shouted and threw a weapon over to the Sergeant who took it expertly.

'Thanks Hoshi.' Terrence said and walked over to the pelican gunship with the marines. 'Now I know most of you people haven't fought Covenant before, or any battle for any kind so listen up!'

The Marines took their seat in the Pelican as the Sergeant check them over one last time while he relayed the mission.' If we're lucky we'll just be facing Brutes. They're easy to anger and to goat into our fire, so if you are a god damn comedian, I'm looking at you Jenkins, try shouting some ape related slurs at them and you pissed them off.'

'Isn't angering the enemy a bad idea, sir?' Hoshi asked.

'Not if they become to pissed off they forget their dealing with the best the UNSC has to offer.' Terrence smirked before he took his seat.' We go in, rescue any survivors we can from that ship and get out. We're going to meet a new friendly alien species marine, so look nice while your killing the bad ones.'

'ONI's order's sir?' Williams asked as the Pelican's bay door closed.

'Well my balls haven't shrivelled yet and I don't hear my name being called, no not yet. We're on Captain Keyes' orders for now Marines, kindly don't screw this up.'

'Any idea how the aliens look like, Sarge?' Jenkins asked.

'No idea, so I hope you Marines remember your training and only shoot at Covenant species.'

'Here's hoping they're hot.' Jenkins smirked.' Ultimate bad asses saving alien hotties from the Covenant Empire.'

'Part of the reason why I signed up.' Riddick smirked and high fived Jenkins, much to Hoshi's annoyance.

The Pelican began to move. The feeling of floating overwhelmed the crew as the transport fell from the ship, the battleship 'Phoenix' , along with several other pelicans and flew toward the alien vessel.

'Sergeant, you hearing me?' the voice of Captain Keyes sounded through Terrence's helmet.

'Go ahead, ma'm.'

'We're going over the alien ship and engage the Brute cruisers, The Alliance have a ship docked in Armstice called the 'Divine Justice'. It's captain, Fleet Master Hark'Vadam will be here in fifteen minutes.'

Johnson froze a little. 'Come again, did you say Hark'Vadam, ma'm?'

'I know Sergeant, just think of the mission.'

'Hell...' Terrence cursed under his breath.' Rodger that ma'm.'

'What's the Sarge's problem?' Jenkins asked Hoshi.

'Him and the Shipmaster fought alongside each other during the Titan VI offensive.' She replied.

'Didn't that entire offensive went FUBAR from the word go?' he asked.

Hoshi nodded.' The UNSC and the Alliance both blamed each other for the heavy casualties on both sides. If it weren't for the diplomats and the find of Forerunner artefacts there we could've been fighting the Elites again.'

'You done with the history lesson there, Hoshi?' Terrence glared.

'Yes sir.' Hoshi replied.

'Good, because when the bullets start flying I want all of you focused! This aint simulations anymore people, this is the REAL deal! I don't want you crying for your mothers or tying your shoelaces, so keep it tight!'

'Don't worry Sarge!' Jenkins shouted.' We're the space marines, the bad asses amongst the bad ass, the hardest of the hardcore and we're going to kick some Monkey tail, who's with me?'

'HURRAH!' the marines on the pelican shouted in unison.

Terrence couldn't help but smirk.

Meanwhile at the UNSC 'Phoenix'

'Captain, weapon systems are ready and shields are fully charged!' XO Presley said over the shoulder of a crewmen.

'Aim at the nearest Cruiser and open fire with the MAC canon, use the machine gun turrets to provide covering fire for the fighters.' Elizabeth calmly ordered.' Tractor beam ready?'

'Just now Captain!' another crewmen shouted.

'Radio contact with the alien vessel?'

'Still out!' the radio operator shouted.

'Alright, be ready to beam any escape pods aboard in case the alien ship releases any.'

The crewmen at tactical punched in a few keys.' MAC canon is ready captain!'

'Fire!' The captain shouted.

The Phoenix fired it's strongest weapon at the nearest Cruiser as it cruised over the large alien damaged ship.

The Alayhnia vessel was in the shape of a large pyramid, propelled forward by several engines at the back of the ship. However because of the constant attacks of the Covenant cruisers, it was heavily damaged and barely moving.

The Phoenix, which was somewhat shaped after said mythical beast to symbolize mankind's revival, managed to severely damage the enemy cruiser. It's lights flickered on and off for a moment, until it fell dark.

'We knocked out their systems Captain!' Presly shouted.' But we got two more Cruisers to deal with!'

'Arm the nukes!' Elizabeth shouted.' Harison!' she called for the Radio operator.' Patch me through to the pelicans, I want them on that ship five minutes ago!'

'Rodger ma'm!' the radio operator said as he punched her in.

'Sergeant, please tell me your close!'

'We're inside the ship captain!' Terrence replied as he jumped out of the pelican.' The doors of the hangar bays opened her automatically, I think they know we're here. The pelicans split up to gather as many survivors as we can.'

'Be careful what your shooting at down there Sergeant, I don't want Armstice to be without a commander.'

'Rodger that ma'm, we'll be on our best behaviour.'

'Tell me if you found some survivors, Good luck. Keyes out.'

The ship's interior was overwhelmingly gray, but it did show some kind of splendour with statues and figures carved into the vessel, like a pyramid. The figures were vaguely human shaped. Their biceps were quite broad, they had tusks protruding from their lower lip, even the more slender females guessing off the breasts, all had long hair and they had point shaped ears. They wore rather ornamental armour with rags to cover their bodies, and wore large shields with long wicked spears. Some had helmets which were vaguely hawk like shaped.

'Anyone else getting a Egypt vibe here?' Jenkins asked.'

'Sir, I got contact.' Williams said.' Brutes, grunts...lots of unknowns.'

'Look alive marines!' Terrence raised his gun.

As the squads ran toward the end of the large empty hangar, they heard gunfire.

Terrence recognised it, it was the same magazine fed weapon he saw in action on Titan two years ago. He didn't let the fear from that battle take him over, he and his boys will make it out alive!

As they crossed into the main corridor...they found a pack of Brutes bearing down upon a group of the figures they saw in the hangar earlier. They were green skinned and looked more modern, leaving toga's for near-earth like clothing, but there they were.

The soldiers of the Alayhnia used weapons not to different from the Sanghelli, but they were fighting a losing battle against the Brutes. Most of the aliens did not bear any arms and in fact several little ones were there, civilians.

He knew how they felt. Hiding from the Covenant, hoping they would pass you by, the fear...

Terrence held the handle of his gun tighter and took aim. Never again.

'Marines, take 'em down!' he shouted and fired at the brute pack leader, who immediately fell down from the headshot.

'Whoohooo, come get some!' Riddick shouted and fired away with his large machine gun which he had to hold like a missile launcher.

'Don't worry alien dudes, the human race has come to safe ya!' Jenkins fired as he took cover behind a piece of debris of the ship, shook off from the constant pounding of the cruisers.

'Sarge, got more contacts, grunts!' Williams shouted.

'Hoshi, Riddick, keep them off. Williams, Jenkins your with me! Let's get them to the pelicans!'

'Affirmative Sergeant!' Hoshi shouted and ran to some cover.' Come and meet your end you vile demons! Banzaie!'

She opened fire with Riddick.' Yeah, come get some!'

Terrence slid over to the remaining warriors with the two other marines.

'You people alright?' he asked loudly as he reloaded, but only received silent stares from the aliens.

'Urghm, I don't think they understand our lingo Sarge.' Jenkins pointed out.

'Mahril Vadal, Mahril Vadal!' one of the civilians shouted as she pointed at Terrence Johnson.

'What are they saying?' Williams asked.

'Urghm...gesundheit?' Jenkins shrugged.

'Not the place nor the time to play wise-ass, Jenkins!' Terrence glared before he turned to see the Alayhnia civilians.' Look, you.' He pointed at them.' Follow.' He moved his two fingers as if in a walking motion across the floor.' Us.' He pointed to himself and the two marines.' Okay?'

The aliens nodded, but one male warrior took Terrence's arm.

'Mahril Vadal, Varilia Asina Preleto tu!'

'Speak English, we no speak alien mumbo jumbo!' Jenkins fired over the debris.

'Sir, we need to get them out of here, now!' Williams shouted.

'Mahril Vadal, Varilia Asina!' the alien repeated.

'I think they're planning to take me to their leader.' The sergeant paused.' Williams, get these civilians out of here.'

'Sir, your not honestly thinking of abandoning the mission?'

'I'm abandoning jack Private, I'm off to go see their Princess. You got your orders Williams, go go go!'

'Right, Jenkins give us covering fire you lot follow me!' Williams ordered and led the civilians and several warriors to the hangar bay. Terrence nodded with approval before he turned to see the warrior.' What are we waiting for then handsome, take me to your leader. Heh, always wanted to say that...'

'Vrilook.' The warrior thumped his chest before he stared at Terrence.

'Urghm...Johnson.' Terrence replied.

The warrior nodded and lead the Sergeant through the ship.

Meanwhile at the Phoenix

'Captain, we have escape pods and pelicans full of survivors!' Presley shouted.

'Shields are at 56 percent ma'm!' the tactical officer shouted over.

'Beam the pods aboard before the Covenant can blow them up, maintain performing evasive manoeuvres and fire that MAC round to knock that 2nd cruiser out!' she ordered.' And where the hell are the fighters from Armstice?'

'Right here, Captain Keyes.' A voice over the radio said. ' Squadron Leader Hanson here, flying by your viewscreen...now.'

Elizabeth glanced to her right and saw several SABRE fighters fly bye.

'Took you long enough to get here Squadron Leader!' Elizabeth shouted.' We need pounding on those plasma turrets right now!'

'On it ma'm!' Hanson shouted.' Come on boys and girls, show time!'

The flight squadron flew over the downed Covenant Cruiser toward the 2nd cruiser.

'Fire missiles on their turrets on my mark...mark.'

Hanson pressed the button on the left hand side of the wheel as his SABRA, and those of his squadron, opened fire on the front side of the Cruiser, destroying the turrets which were harassing the Phoenix.

'UNSC Phoenix, we took out the turrets, preparing a rendez vous run and proceeding to-' he stopped.' Phoenix I'm getting more unfriendlies on my radar, is that correct?'

Elizabeth looked over to her XO.' Well?'

Presley went over to the radar. His face suddenly falling pale was not a good sign.

'We got contact...seven cruisers.'

'Seven more?' Tactical panicked.' We cant handle three, let alone seven more!'

'Calm down Fielding or get the hell of my bridge!' Keyes glared.' Presley we're staying here until we get all of our birds and those escape pods, then we're moving to the station. Harison tell the squad leaders they got seven minutes to get to their birds'

'Sure thing ma'm!' Harison replied.

'Hanson, damage the third cruiser as much as you can and stay near us until our pelican's come back, then head back to the station. Got that?'

'Affirmative, Captain Keyes.' Hanson replied.

'Seven Cruisers...' Presley muttered.

'I know, where the hell are they getting their tech from...?'

'Captain, Shipmaster Hark'Vadam's ship is here!'

'On audio!' Keyes replied as the channel to the Shipmaster was established.' Hello Shipmaster, good of you to join the party.'

'Any day to fight the Brutes is a good day!' The Sangheili Shipmaster on the other end replied.' We'll burn their mongrel hides from afar while you safe the victims of their brutality!'

The 'Divine Justice', a ship similar to the Covenant Cruisers save for the green colour and added human engines, flew overhead and fired their torpedo's at the 1st downed Cruiser. When the torpedo's hit, the ship exploded in a fiery explosion which could've been turned out into a miniature star.

'We will remain here until the Brute reinforcements arrive, we may have the technology and the skill, but they own the numbers.'

'Fair enough Shipmaster, good hunting.' Keyes said.' Come on Terrence, get out of there...'

Terrence ran as fast as he could to keep up with the Warrior, who named himself Vrilook. All around him the Ship was tearing itself apart.

A Brute cried out and fired with his plasma rifle but was swiftly downed by the sergeant's assault rifle fire.

'Yeh yeh, whatever!' he growled.' I'm gonna need a smoke after all of this...I was supposed to be listening to old war stories for god's sa-'

'Mahril Vadal!' the Warrior stopped and pointed ahead to a door with two heavily battered warriors who were more ornamentally armoured then the other warriors.

'Your Princess in there?' Terrence asked.' I swear if your going to say she's in a other castle, I'm going to kick you scaly green ass from here to-'

'Mahril Vadal, Vamana!' The warrior urged.

'Alright, alright!' Terrence said.' I'm going, I'm going.'

He ran toward the door, which slid open before him, and ran inside.

The room was in complete panic. There were wounded warriors everywhere, mothers with crying children, wounded...

His mind went back to Reach as he walked through the wounded, the voices of the dead haunting him.

'Why are you taking just him?' one voice asked.' I have three kids here!'

'ONI politics! Murderers!' another added. Terrence tried to shrug it off.

'Sergeant Johnson?'

Terrence looked up as he heard the feminine, rough, yet gentle in a way voice.

He recognised it before he saw the owner, it was the Princess.

Terrence looked up and saw a Alayhnia female. She was slender, yet strong. She seemed peaceful, yet ready to take action if needed. She wore long white robes and a tiara with a large white crystal in the middle.

'Princess Asina, I presume?' Johnson asked.

'Yes.' She nodded.' I am gratefull you and your people have come to our aid.'

'We're not out of the woods yet your highness, we got a whole lot of bad guys coming our way, and I don't think we can lure them away with a bunch of banana's.'

Asina blinked.' Forgive me, this...human language is quite complex, I do not understand what you are saying.'

'Nevermind, we need to get these people moving and get back to the Phoenix.'

'No time.' Asina said.' But we can defeat the Covenant if we fulfil the prophecy.'

'Fulfil the wha?' Terrence raised his brow.

'When darkness falls and journey ends, a dark hawk will appear to begin the new chapter of the people, by using the weapon of two sworn enemies now united!'

'Well...alright, but-'

Before he could reply both him and here disappeared...and re-appeared in the middle of a bridge.

'-sounds a bit...' he stopped as he saw he wasn't in the same room anymore.' Dumb...'

Dozens of men, women, Sangheili and even Grunts stopped working from their console's and stared at the two new arrivals.

'Where the hell...?' Terrence cursed.

'We are on the weapon of two sworn enemies now united, you must fire it at the coming darkness!' she said.

'Sergeant Major?' one Sangheili came over.' Major Domo Zhar'tal, current commander of Anchor Seven, we didn't expect you...or your guest to be here during these circumstances.'

'You and me both Major...' Terrence walked over to the main monitor which showed the battlefield.' Weapon systems alright?'

'The main weapons are charged and ready to fire at the enemy reinforcements.'

Terrence gazed at the Alayhnia vessel...and came up with a plan.

'Princess, what engine is your ship using?'

'You humans have a similar engine like ours, I believe you call it a FTL drive?'

'Right...' he turned to see her.' What I am going to ask you will cost you and your people a lot, maybe everything save their lives...'

The Princess sighed.' I know what you will ask...and in the name of my people, I agree with your plan. Tell your ships to fall back and let me contact my people.'

'You heard the lady Major, do your thing.' Terrence said, to which Zhar'tal immediately acted upon.

'Call the Divine Justice and the Phoenix!' The Major Domo barked at the human radio operative.' Tell them to fall back, now!'

The human nodded and immediately contacted both vessels.' UNSC Phoenix and Divine Justice, this is Anchor control, fall back to the station, repeat, fall back-'

'What are you planning to do, Commander?' Zhar'tal asked the now Commander of the station.

'Planning to make a big boom.' Terrence replied with a grin.

'Grenade!' Hoshi shouted as she threw a grenade in a corridor before the door to the hangar closed in front of her. The explosion rocked the room...a bit to much even. A bit TO much for it seemed the entire ship was feeling the explosion.

'What the hell is going on?' Riddick asked as he treated the plasma burn on his leg.

'No idea.' Hoshi replied and contacted the Phoenix;' UNSC Phoenix this is Corporal Hoshi, the seven minute deadline isn't over yet is it?'

'No Corporal, Sergeant Johnson has an idea, you better get to your pelicans while you can!' the voice of Harison on the other end replied.

'Plan, what plan?' Riddick asked. 'We cant leave the Sarge behind!'

'It's alright, he's on Anchor Seven! Get out of their marines!' Harison ended radio contact with them.

'Anchor Seven?' Riddick slowly got up.' The hell did he get there?'

'We're talking about the Sarge Riddick!' Jenkins took his wounded friend by his right side as Hoshi took him by the left.' Dude probably sprang wings from his back because he's that bad ass.'

'Teleportation similar to the Forerunners and Covenant seem more likely.' Hoshi replied.

'You know Hosh, I think your one of those kids who never believed in Santa Clause and was raised an atheist.' Riddick grunted.

'I see no God helping us, do you?' Hoshi asked.

The trio moved to the Pelican where Williams helped Riddick aboard.

As Hoshi and Jenkins jumped the pelican as the door closed behind them. Riddick leaned against the wall of the pelican, and found himself sitting next to a Alayhnia warrior. The warrior looked at Riddick...and gave him a small nod.

Riddick himself smiled and gave a nod back.

'Punch it, Blackout!' Jenkins called the pilot of the pelican.

'Hold on tight!' he replied as the pelican flew out of the hangar bay, under SABER escort.

The dropship and several others flew away from the doomed ship

'SABER Squadron, this is Mjolnir.' Blackout said over the com system.' We got the last of the survivors out and going back to base.'

'That's a negative Mjolnir, the Covenant are nearly here, the Divine Justice is closer and will pick you up to bring you back to Anchor Seven.' Squadron Leader Hanson replied.

'Rodger that Phoenix.' Blackout replied.' Seems we'll be sharing air with the Elites for a while ladies and gentlemen.'

'Well...god really hates us today.' Jenkins said before he turned to see Hoshi.' If he even exists, right Hosh?'

'Don't you ever shut up Jenkins...?' Williams asked annoyed.

'Not when I'm awake Williams, but care to help me sleep in my bunk after this mission?' he smirked.

'If you mean choking you until you fall unconscious, then yes.' She smirked.

'Ooooooh, buuuurned!' Riddick chuckled.' Isn't that right alien man?' he asked the Alayhnia warrior next to him, who merely blinked. 'Right...'

The Pelicans flew up to the Divine Justice as it's hangar bay doors slowly opened

'Heads up people.' Blackout said.' We got incoming.'

The marines glanced outside and saw several white gateways appear. Out of the gateways came the seven Covenant Cruisers.

'How come they aint coming out firing?' Jenkins asked.

'They're offline for a minute after a FTL trip.' Hoshi replied.' It's a bug in their system they never quite got out.'

'Hang on...' Blackout said.' Getting a message from Armstice station.'

'What are they saying?' Williams asked.

'It's the sergeant saying...enjoy the...fireworks?'

A bright purple light and several MAC rounds were fired from the station toward the Alayhnia vessel. As the beams hit the vessel, it became consumed in flames. The flames however quickly expanded...right toward the Covenant Cruisers.

Soon the eight cruisers were engulfed in flames...and disappeared in fiery explosions themselves.

'Holy shit!' Jenkins laughed.

'What happened?' Riddick asked as he tried, in vain, to get up.

'They got all blown up! Everything blew us, except us!'

'Wow!' Riddick smirked at Hoshi.' What did you say about God not existing?'

Hoshi did not react but merely went over to the refugees to see if the needed medical aid.

'Shame that, we could've get something out of ship.' Blackout said disappointed.

'We did.' Williams replied.' We got it's people out.'

'Targets are all destroyed.' Major Domo Zhar said with glee in his voice as the crew on the bridge, and no doubt the other vessels, cheered.' Excellent strategy there.'

'What can I say?' Terrence smirked.' Being a bad ass runs in my family.'

His smirk stopped however when he saw the Princess' tired and sad face as she looked at the exploding debris of her people's ship.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, which made her startle a little...but found comfort in him.

'You saved a lot of your people today Princess.' He smiled weakly.' You made the right choice.'

She gave a weak smile back.' I hope I did...but this is just the beginning.'

'The beginning?' Terrence asked.

Asina nodded.' A war is coming...a terrible war that can destroy the entire galaxy, and only you Mahril Vadal, can stop it from happening.'

'Mahril Vadal?'

'The Dark Hawk from my people's legends. The savior of all things living. Your trials have just begun.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Warnings

'We're nearly there, son.' Glig-glig said as he huddled over to the viewscreen of the Alliance transport ship.' We're nearly at our new home!'

The smaller Unggoy went over to it's parent.' You think we can start a new life there, father?'

'Of course, Armstice station will be full of human AND Alliance costumers. Ah, Flig-yar...finally after all of the horrors we faced.

the Kig-yar pirates that enslaved most of the village, the terrible plague that claimed most of the planet and us nearly spending every penny we have for the ticket and the small shop at the station, we'll finally just for once have a little-'

A small musical tune alerted the passengers of the ship.

'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking...' the human captain said.' As a result of a unforeseen incident on Station Anchor 7, there will be some delay for when we'll dock on the station.'

'That's alright son.' Glig-glig smiled at his son.' It's just a little delay.'

'Also the following sectors have been damaged by the attack, such as the financial district, the..'

'Father...wasn't our shop at the financial district?' Flig-yar asked his father who remained frozen solid.' Father?'

Meanwhile on Armstice station.

'Talk to me, Zhar.' Johnson said as he walked alongside the Elite who listed the damage to the station.

'The Financial district, all the shops and restaurants, along with the docking bay and the shield generator. The Divine Justice tried to take most of the blows, but you know Covenant weaponry.'

'How long until it's fixed?' Johnson took over the electronically notepad Zhar wrote all the information on.

'The Huragok-I mean the Engineers, Commander, are already busy with the reparations. They should be done in three to four hours.'

'Quick little bastard.' Johnson looked at the notepad.' I see we got passenger ships?'

'Mostly for the celebration, but quite a few have opened shop here. Oh also I have this for you, Commander.'

Johnson blinked and glanced over to his second...and found the elite holding a cigar.

'My apologies, but I could only find Harvest-brand Cigars.' Major Domo Zhar'tal gave it to the Commander.' I hope this will suffice.'

'Zhar...' Johnson smirked as he lit the cigar.' This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

'If you say so, Commander.'

'Hell yeah if I say so.' Johnson exhaled.' The princess alright?'

'She and her people are coming aboard right now from the Phoenix and the Divine Justice. She...asked for a audience with our superiors.'

'Thought as much, send a message to Earth and Sanghellios. We-'

'Admiral Jilan al-Cygni has already established contact with the station and the Arbiter is already at the conference room.' Zhar said.

'Already? Damn...' the Commander said and followed Zhar to the conference room.' Captain Keyes and shipmaster whathisface joining?'

'Shipmaster whatshisface, Commander? Zhar blinked. ' I think you mean Shipmaster Hark'Vadam, since there can only be one Ship-'

'Zhar...do you know the concept of sarcasm?'

'According to your Dictionary which hails from Oxford, which is I believe from your home world, _'a sharp, bitter, or cutting expression or remark; a bitter jibe or __taunt__.'_ That is correct I hope, though I don't see why-'

'Nevermind...' Johnson groaned.' Enjoying the cigar though...'

'Well to go back to your query, yes both Captain Keyes and Shipmaster Hark'Vadam will be present.' The Major Domo replied.' They are waiting for you.'

'You know for a Commander of this station, I'm the last to know of what's going on.'

'It is your first day sir.'

'I know...right.' he doused the cigar.' Let the politics commence, that'll be all Zhar.'

'Good luck, Commander.' Zhar'tal saluted before he left.

The Commander entered the Conference room where the Princess was sat at the table. Next to her was Elizabeth and opposite to the Captain was the Shipmaster. To the Shipmaster's right was a silver clad Elite. According to the rather antique armour, he was the Arbiter. Opposite to the Arbiter was an ODST, who remained in full armour save for the helmet he kept to his side.

And of course on the large monitor was the head of a woman with a dark skin, which hunted at middle-eastern descent, and long black hair. From her shoulder any military man know she was high in rank, an admiral even.

'Admiral al-Cygni.' Johnson saluted before he sat down.

'Commander Johnson.' The Admiral nodded.' Now we're all here...' she turned her gaze to the Princess.' Tell us where your from princess Asina.'

The leader of the Alayhnia sighed before she began her story.

'My people are from a planet called Talaris, it's the other side of galaxy, near one of the holy rings.'

'Near a Halo?' The admiral asked.

'Yes, from what I could gather from your databases the Commander was willing to share.' She motioned to Johnson who gave a small nod.

' How can you speak our language?' The Admiral asked.

'I can hear you speaking in my native tongue.' The Arbiter said.' Yet the humans present can also hear you very well, despite the fact none of them speak it.'

'English to me.' Johnson said.

'My family line is one of the few with a gift. We can talk with other species via some kind of...telepathy. When the first alien visitors came, we rose in power and thus became what in your cultures could be called 'Monarchs'. '

'You had other alien contact?' The Shipmaster asked.

'Yes, we did trade with them. Goods, technology...if it weren't for them we would never have been able to create ships, which surely would have doomed my race.'

'Why did you flee your world then, why are you here?' Hark'Vadam asked.

Asina took a long moment, her pained expression said enough to Terrence.

'You lost your homeworld, didn't you?' Terrence asked.

Asina gave a small nod.' Talaris and the other races created a...expedition into the Holy Ring. To try and find out what it was exactly. For generations it was the inspiration of poets, artists...and even scientist. Only with enough funding did we create a large enough fleet to fully investigate what it was exactly. However we lost contact with the entire fleet ten minutes it entered it's atmosphere...three months later we found out what caused the fleet's disappearance.'

'What happened?' Johnson asked.

'They call themselves 'the Rippers', beings that hate all organic life. They are mechanical...monsters is the best word. They are led by Monitors, large floating orbs with a red eye fuelled by hatred itself. Something...awoke them from their slumber. They went across our system, each planet fell one by one. They destroyed everything and killed everyone. Men, women, children...'

Again she paused.

'Millions died in the first few days, Billions at the end of the month. There was nothing that could stop them. The only thing we could do was flee our worlds and seek a new home. The remnants of our armies and navies held the line while we fled...we haven't seen or heard from others of our kind for decades now.'

'God...' Elizabeth gasped.' How many years ago did you flee?'

'In earth terms...about two hundred cycles, it is only now we entered your galaxy...and we are still being pursued. The enemy you call the Covenant are in the thrall of the Rippers. My guess is one of the monitors came over and persuaded them to take up arms against us, at least that's what the scanners of my ship said before they attacked us.'

'But if these Rippers hate organic life don't they?' Johnson asked.' Why would they use the Covenant?'

'Slaves are still useful, even if they are disgusting.' The Arbiter muttered.' This is dire news.'

'The Forerunners machine's gone haywire...' Captain Keyes shook her head.' We never assumed Halo had that much of a force behind them.'

'How big a force are we talking about?' The Shipmaster asked.

'Infinite.' Asina replied.' Every wolrd they took, the more resources they had to create more soldiers, more ships. Every raid we did on them, every sacrifice was nothing. They forced us to make moral choices with the cost between thousands and millions. They are ruthless, they have no mercy, they are Rippers.'

'Light bulbs gone rampant...' Johnson sighed.' Fantastic.'

'But...we came here for a reason.' Asina said.' My people believe the creators of the Rippers have found a way to control them. We've tried to find every possible holy ring or 'forerunner' installation for it. And we found a planet that might.'

'What planet?' The Admiral asked, but before Asina could reply Johnson already knew.

'Titan VI.'

'Titan VI?' The room asked in unison, save for the ODST 'Rookie'.

'Yes.' Asina nodded.' The planet in your database is indeed the one we are looking for.'

'But there is nothing there but ruins!' Capain Keyes pointed out.

'We did find a few noteworthy items there...' the Arbiter said.' Maybe we should go there and see what we can find.'

'I'll speak to UNSC command and see if we can find any leads to these 'Rippers'.' The Admiral said.' Until then I suggest the Alayhnia stay on Anchor Seven until we can find a suitable planet for them to life on.'

'We are greatfull, thank you Admiral.' Asina bowed.

'Until then it's best we keep this information to ourselves, Commander I want to have a talk with you later.'

'Will do, Admiral.' Terrence replied.

With that everyone got out of the room.

'I'll contact Sanghelios and see if there are any reports on the Covenant, Arbiter.' The Shipmaster spoke in their native tongue.' If the Brutes can rally ten carriers out of nowhere, there must be something we have missed.'

'A wise idea, be sure to contact the other worlds, only tell the leaders of the Alliance, I don't want a galactic panic.'

'Yes Arbiter.'

'The Admiral wants to speak to you, alone?' Elizabeth asked.

'Yup, probably to ask if I wash myself behind the ears.' Terrence smirked.

'We just talked about a threat larger then the Flood and you are still joking about?' she folded her arms above her breasts.

'That or I can cry about it, want to cast a vote?'

'Excuse me Captain, but can I speak with the Commander quickly?' Asina asked.

'Sure...i'll see you at the ceremony, Terrence.' Elizabeth said.

'See you there Lizzie.'

She smiled and left the two be.

'You two seem close.' Asina pointed out.

'We were both raised on the same refugee ship during the war. We kept in touch after...followed in our parent's footsteps. We helped each other cope, just friends though.'

'Family...sometimes filling a legacy could be quite stressing, believe me, I know.'

'During the meeting...you left out the prophecy.' Terrence said.

'I may be religious...but I am no fool Dark Hawk. My position and those of my people is weak enough already...that and I already told the people needed to know already of it. You.'

Terrence nodded.' Just saving the galaxy and trillions of lives...no pressure.'

Asina smirked.' You are not alone, Dark Hawk.'

'Good to know, go on, I'll make sure your people will have enough food and the station has enough room for shelter. Don't miss the ceremony, free appetizers .'

'I wont.' She said. Before he could reply she leaned in and placed her lips on his cheek.

'This is the human custom to say thank you, am I right?'

'One of the ways...and your welcome.' Terrence replied with a grin.' I'll see you at the ceremony.'

'Untill then.' She bowed and left.

With that Terrence closed the door and re-opened the channel to earth.

'Yes, mum?'

'It's Ma'm Sergeant, you don't know if this line is bugged or not.' The Admiral said.

'Aren't you head of ONI? Why would you bug your own channel?' Terrence went to lit the cigar again.' But I don't think you're here to tell me off.'

'No it's not, I want to talk to you about this prophecy the Princess told you about...'

Meanwhile at the bar

'We got transferred to this place then?' Riddick asked the group around the table.' Could've been worse.'

'How could this be worse?' Jenkins asked.' We're surrounded by aliens, get posted at the coolest place in the galaxy, and I have no doubt we'll be surrounded by green alien hotties to 'thank' us for their rescue.'

'Stop thinking with your groin and start thinking with your brain, Jenkins.' Hoshi rolled her eyes.

'Hoshi is just pissed off the male aliens are ugly as hell, don't worry, you can still tongue kiss a Elite if you want to.' Jenkins chuckled before he took a sip from his beer. Hoshi glared and slammed her fist hard into Jenkins' side, which made him spill out all his beer, much to Riddick's amusement and William's annoyance.

As Williams looked away from the scene, she saw a nervous looking man look left and right before he disappeared in a dark corridor. Her mind went back to the files about the Insurrection, his face looked so...familiar.

'Come on Williams!' Jenkins nudged her.' Join into the fun!'

She shrugged the idea of her mind and had a drink with her new crew.

Meanwhile the mysterious man went further into the dark corridor where a shadowy figure awaited him.

'Did you do it?' it asked.

'Yes, the guards are bought over, when the ceremony happens, the friendship between the UNSC and those...lizard monsters will end.' The man replied with fear, yet hatred toward the Sangheili.

'Good...' the shadowy figure grinned.' Long life the Human League.'

'Long life the Human League.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for the big delay.

Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this series, I noticed you lot subscribing me, but please know RL is a bit hectic and sadly, my mind is very tunnel-sided.

I can only do one fanfic at a time and I got stories to write for other websites to.

Don't worry, I'm trying to make Armstice Station my masterpiece in a sense, so I'll come back to it sooner or later. If you have any comments whatsoever PLEASE leave them and I'll take them to heart.

Also if you're a big post war Halo fan AND a Mass Effect fan be sure to check out **Mass Effect New Origins V2 **byerttheking, trust me it's REALLY good and by far superior then my work...for now.

Untill then, see you at the next Halo!


End file.
